Kembali, lagi?
by Aprktbrt
Summary: Akhir daripada itu semua—penantian terbayar mahal bagiku. /"Jangan bicara seolah kau menyesalinya, kau senang?"/ "Apa kau sudah lupa tempat terindah bagimu?"/ "Ya, pantai dengan gugusan karang yang indah. Dengan laut biru, sebiru surai indahmu"/ RnR?


**Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media, Inc**

**.**

**.**

**"Kembali, lagi?"**

**.**

**by: Aprktbrt**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~!**

**.**

Denting monoton jam tangan seolah mencegahku dari anggapan bahwa aku—yang disini duduk diam seolah telah melekat pada kursi berbahan rotan—ini hanya berteman sang fajar. Hei bisakah kau lihat tepat di samping pepohonan rindang itu? Jangan kira kau akan menemukan sesosok makhluk hidup atau apapun itu. Kau tau? Hanya sebuah pot.

Seperti yang kau lihat bahwa aku tidak sendiri—berteman banyak benda mati, tentunya. Ya, walau bagaimanapun lisan coba mengutarakan alibi ini dan itu, tetap saja diri tak bisa mengelak dari apa kenyataannya.

Jemari kubawa menelusuri tiap hembus angin sepoi pagi ini. Rasa hampa mengalun sama seperti hembusan embun fajar ini. Surai biru sebiru lautan milikmu selalu terngiang dalam setiap rentetan memori, setiap hembus nafas dan setiap mata terpejam.

Akhir daripada itu semua—penantian terbayar mahal bagiku. Pertemuan kembali mempertemukan raga kita—yang sudah sekitar dua tahun tidak menghirup udara yang sama. Hari ini, kau kembali dalam pelukku.

"Suatu kebahagiaan bagiku bertemu kembali denganmu" kalimat sebagai pembuka pertemuan ini, terucap.

"Hei, asal kau tau sangat indah tempat perantauan itu" jawabnya

"Bagimu indah, bagiku itu derita menunggumu disini. Walau aku yang mendukungmu mencari ilmu di negeri sana" jawabku diselingi tawa hambar

"Jangan bicara seolah kau menyesalinya, kau senang?" Tanyanya sembari membenamkan wajahnya pada bahuku—dengan sedikit berjinjit, tentunya.

Kutarik tubuhnya—yang lebih kecil dariku—kedalam pelukanku "Aku senang, jika kau senang tentunya" jawabku

Jari kami bertaut, setelah sekian tahun tak menyerap kehangatan tanganmu. Senyum terukir manis pada wajahmu, juga wajahku tentunya. Wajah kami berdekatan saling menatap dalam. Penantian bukan hanya menantian lagi. Kau telah kembali pada raga ini

"Ayo, sudah lama kita tak berkeliling kan?"

"Mau kemana?" Tanyanya polos

"Apa kau sudah lupa tempat terindah bagimu?" Tanyaku sembari mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menatapnya lekat-lekat "Sungguh lupa?" Tanyaku lagi

"Tidak, aku mengingatnya kok" jawabnya sembari tersenyum lembut. Ah, itulah yang kurindu darimu "Pantai 'itu'?" Tanyanya memastikan

"Ya, pantai dengan gugusan karang yang indah. Dengan laut biru, sebiru surai indahmu" jawabku—dengan sedikit rayuan, sih.

"Ah, baru saja aku merindukan kalimat rayuanmu" ujarnya. Aku hanya tersenyum lembut padanya. Masih menatap mata indahnya penuh harap "Jangan buru-buru. Sehabis dari pantai ya? Kita nikmati _quality time _berdua, bagaimana?" Tawarnya

"Dengan senang hati" jawabku. Aku menyudahi tatapan _intens_ku padanya "Ayo, mari bersiap-siap. Kita berangkat" ajakku

"Baiklah" jawabnya singkat lalu berlalu menuju kamar—untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Langkah kaki kami terdengar senada. Kami berjalan berdampingan. Aku melingkarkan tangan pada pinggangnya—seolah menuntunnya "Kau terlihat lemas, kau tak apa?" Tanyaku cemas

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Memang lemas, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh." Jawabnya—terdengar meyakinkan, sih.

Akhirnya setelah berjalan sekitar setengah jam, kami sampai. Tempat ini sepi—karena yang menemukan itu kami, tempat itu seperti tempat rahasia kita. Kami harus menembus hutan kecil untuk bisa sampai. Indah, sangat indah

"Tempat ini tak berubah, ya" ujarnya sembari menutup mata—menikmati angin yang membelai wajahnya "Setelah dua tahun lamanya, ternyata sama saja"

"Sama indahnya, kan? Aku selalu kemari untuk mendinginkan kepalaku"

"Dinginkan saja dengan es krim, sayang" ucapnya sambil tertawa

"Itu kan kau, _Ice cream freak_" godaku

"Jangan mengejekku!" Jawabnya sembari menggembungkan pipinya—terlihat imut. Ia berjalan menuju bibir pantai, kakinya ia biarkan merasakan belaian air laut. Begitu indah bagiku

Aku menarik tangannya, memaksa tubuhnya merasakan hangat tubuhku. Aku mengecup pelan tengkuknya "Jangan bermain seperti anak kecil, sayang"

"Kau mengejekku lagi, hm?"

"Aku? Tidak. Aku memuji" jawabku asal "Ayo kita keatas sana, lama kita tak bermain di karang itu kan?" Tawarku

"Ah, itu. Baiklah, ayo!" Jawabnya riang, tanda ia setuju

Kami berjalan mendekati karang—yang menurut kami paling indah—dan bersiap menaikinya. Perlahan tapi pasti kami sampai di atas karang itu. Aku memandang lautan dan manikku kembali tertuju pada sosoknya—sosok pangeran laut bagiku.

"Indah, memang. Tapi tak selalu indah ya" ia membuka suara dan menatapku—dengan tatapan tak biasa

"Apa, maksudmu?" Tanyaku penuh tanya

"_Well_, aku hanya asal bicara kok" jawabnya diselingi senyum singkatnya. Aku hanya menatapnya curiga "Jangan tunjukkan wajah cemasmu, aku jadi takut" Tunggu, dia bilang apa? Takut?

"Kau aneh" jawabku

"Bukannya aku memang selalu aneh dan penuh kejutan bagimu?"

"Beda dengan hari ini, kau tau?" Jawabku, masih dengan wajah bingung. "Kau kena—" kalimatku terputus begitu melihatnya memegang kepalanya dan merintih kesakitan. Keseimbangannya mulai goyah—dia bisa saja jatuh dari karang setinggi empatpuluh meter. Aku mendekatkan diri padanya

"Jangan mendekat!" Teriaknya. Tunggu, dia berteriak? Selama hidupku belum pernah kutau dia membentakku

"A-ada apa!?" Tanyaku cemas

"POKOKNYA BERHENTI DISANA DAN JANGAN MENDEKAT!" bentaknya kembali dengan nada lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. "AAAARGH!" Rintihnya terus menerus. Membuatku sesak. Kalimat tanya kenapa selalu berlagu sejak saat itu

"Ayo, mari kita turun! Berbahaya!" Teriakku dengan panik

"AKU TIDAK KUAAT" kemudian sesuatu yang tak pernah kuduga, terjadi. Karena kakinya terus menerus bergerak mundur akhirnya kakinya mencapai udara bebas. Tubuhnya terjungkal kebawah sontak aku berlari menggapai tangannya. Namun, terlambat.

"Jangan... kumohon... jangan... men... de... kat..." ucapnya lirih. Aku tak mengidahkan kalimat larangannya, aku tetap berusaha menggapai tangannya. Hingga, aku ikut jatuh

**BYUR**

Tubuh kami terlempar kasar karena menabrak karang dibawah kami dan tercebur kasar kedalam lautan—yang dalam. Darah kami—yang merembes keluar karena benturan—berpadu dengan air laut yang masih dingin. Matanya masuh terbuka, menatapku sendu. Ia mencoba menyampaikan pesan padaku namun tak terdengar jelas di telingaku. Salah satu yang kuketahui adalah, itu ucapan perpisahan.

Ku berusaha menarik tangannya tapi ia menepis tanganku, menggelengkan kepala diiringi senyum—sendu

_Maaf, terimakasih dan sampai jumpa._

Aku membuka mata pelan dan kudapati bahwa, aku tersadar di tempat asing berbau kimia. Terasa tubuhku matirasa, dada begitu sesak.

"Sudah sadar?" Tanya sesorang berjas putih—dokter

"Su-sudah... aku.. di rumah sakit, ya?" Tanyaku lirih, memastikan

"Benar," dokter tersebut mebenarkan letak kacamatanya dan melanjutkan "Tapi, seseorang dengan surai biru laut tak bisa terselamatkan. Apa kau kenal dia?" Tanyanya

Dadaku terasa makin sesak. Apa katanya? Tak bisa terselamatkan? "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku meminta penjelasan

"Mungkin kemarin adalah saat terakhir kau melihatnya" jawabnya. Aku hanya bisa menunduk dan mencoba menerima nasib

_Kembali kurasa kesunyian merenggut segala kebahagiaanku. Laut menelannya. Denting jam kembali menyadarkanku bahwa._

_._

_._

_Aku, sendiri._

**A/N : Yosh! Selesai juga xD sebelumnya gak kepikiran bikin angst /digiles/ . Aku lama gak buat fic di fandom ini, jadi kesannya gimanaa gitu~ /plak. Nah, terimakasih sudah membaca. Jika ada yang minta prequel, sequel atau semacamnya bisa diminta dibawah sini *nunjuk kotak review* dan itupun kalau ada :v **

**Sampai jumpa di cerita lainnya~**

**Review?**


End file.
